Konoha 12, Sand Assemble at Hogwarts
by SmartAzngirl126
Summary: Well, the title says it all
1. Assemble ANBU

A/N- Why hello there~ I've been absent from this site for over 2 years? Don't be too mean on me~ Enjoy!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds chirping, Shikamaru watching the clouds, Chouji opening another bag of chips, Naruto being blasted out of his window by Sakura to get to training, and Sasuke being chased by fan girls and angry parents. Yes so beautiful. It was just a normal day for what used to be Team Kakashi and now is ANBU Squad 7 waiting by Area 3 for Kakashi to arrive.

"What's taking Kakashi-sensei so long!" yelled Naruto.

"You still call him sensei, Dobe." smirked Sasuke.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" he yelled.

The minutes ticked away.

"Yo." Kakashi said in a poof of smoke 3 hours later.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he tackled him.

"I'm sorry I got lost on…" he started.

"The road of life." finished Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"But I have a better excuse now!" he said. They waited patiently or in Naruto's case, tried to.

"You guys have your first ANBU mission." he said.

"REALLY!! Really, really, really, really, really!!" yelled Naruto.

"BAKA!" yelled Sakura slamming him into the ground.

It had been 2 years since Sasuke came back to Konoha, or forced back to Konoha. Sai, Naruto, and Sakura had chained him up and dragged him. Sakura and Naruto had fought so hard to not get him into jail and after 9 months on probation they had their first mission together. Naruto had begged that if Sasuke got in trouble he would take responsibility. Tsunade only chuckled as Naruto and responsibility did not belong together, but still she accepted and Sasuke was spared. Sai understanding the bond left ROOT and went abroad to more understand emotions. They were promoted to ANBU just a week ago.

HOKAGE'S TOWER

"WHAT DID YOU CALL THE FUTURE HOKAGE HERE FOR, TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

The rest of the team still used to this were still doing there own thing. Kakashi was reading his perverty book, Sasuke was waiting for the commotion to end, and Sakura got ready to punch Naruto's ass to China and back. The door flew open.

"Hello, my youthful friends!" yelled Lee in his nice guy pose.

"Bushy-brow what are you doing here!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello, Lee." said Sakura.

Kakashi looked up from his book mildly surprised and Sasuke, the same dull expression.

"I have called ANBU squad 3, 7, 9, 17 and the Sand Shinobi here for an important mission." Tsunade said capturing everyone's attention.

As if on queue Neji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Chouji came in.

"Now that we're all assembled………" Tsunade started.

A tornado of sand appeared in the middle of the room. The Sand Siblings stepped out and everyone started talking.

"CAN I EXPLAIN THE MISSION NOW!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

Complete Silence. Even though years have passed by everyone was still their same old selves. (Everyone's 16-17)

"The mission is a protection mission." she started. Everyone looked intently at her.

"You will protect a boy named Harry Potter." she said raising up a photo of a boy with messy black hair and green eyes.

"They are in the middle of a war with a man named Lord Voldemort. Potter is only 16 and is to weak to protect himself and neither can the school as a prophecy has concluded of a great battle this year. All you guys need to do is make sure he doesn't get killed. This school you will be protecting is called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she explained.

"Tsunade-sama did you just say Witchcraft and Wizardry!?" Sakura said.

"Yes." she said stiffly.

"So its magic?" asked Neji.

"Do youthful wizards exist?!" yelled Lee.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"How long is the mission, Hokage Tsunade?" asked Hinata.

(A/N-I can't understand her when she's stuttering, lets say she doesn't stutter anymore.)

"This is a year long mission." she said and closed her eyes. She smirked and opened them.

"WHAT!!!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"At least you don't have to go undercover!" she sneered angrily. They backed off knowing what she could do when she was pissed off.

"We are about to meet our client, but before you do you must tell me if you accept this mission, but be warned as this is an S-ranked mission." she said. Neji was the first to say anything.

"I Hyuuga, Neji Leader of ANBU squad 9 accept the mission."

"FUTURE HOKAGE UZUMAKI, NARUTO LEADER OF ANBU SQUAD 7 ACCEPTS THE MISSION! DATTEBAYO!"

"**I Sakura, Haruno Medic of ANBU squad 7 accept."**

"**I Rock Lee ,Taijutsu Specialist of ANBU squad 9 accept."**

"**I Tenten Weapons Specialist of ANBU squad 9 accept."**

"**I Uchiha, Sasuke Combat and Jutsu Specialist of ANBU squad 7 accept."**

"**I Gaara, Sunagakure Kazekage of Suna accept the mission." **

"**I Temari Wind Expert of Suna accepts this mission."**

"**I Kankuro Puppet Master of Suna accepts this mission."**

"**I Yamanaka, Ino Medic of ANBU squad 3 accept."**

"**I Nara, Shikamaru Leader and Strategist of ANBU squad 3 accept this mission."**

"**I Inuzuka, Kiba Tracker of ANBU squad 17 accept."**

"**I Hyuuga, Hinata Strategist for ANBU squad 17 accept."**

"**I Aburame, Shino Leader for ANBU squad 17 accept."**

"**I Akimichi, Chouji Attack Specialist for squad 3 accept."**

"Now here is the folder that has all the information about who you will be up against and some regulations while you're there." said Tsunade tossing the manila folder wherever. Naruto grabbed it and opened it.

"So this Oldymoldy guy is an evil snake dude." Naruto yelled. On queue everyone looked at Sasuke.

"What?!" he asked whiney.

"Ahhh, and here is the client now." Tsunade said. Everyone looked around wildly.

"Where Tsunade-Baa-Cha…." Naruto started.

The was a loud pop and a very old wizard appeared in smashing black robes with a black pointed hat and half-moon spectacles.

"This is Albus Dumbledore." Tsunade said nodding.

He spoke in perfect Japanese bowing slightly at them.

"HAHAHAHA you look funny!" yelled Naruto. Sakura hit him on the head and smashed him into the floor.

"That's our client, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yeah don't make fun of him." said Sakura. But inside the Shinobi were all thinking the same thing. 'Why is an old guy wearing a dress?' (A/N-Sorry a little OC there.)

"Get a chair, Shizune!" yelled Tsunade.

"No, I think I can draw up my own, thank you." he said. From out of his robe pocket was a long slender stick. He waved in a circular motion and out popped thin air, a chair. Kiba poked it.

"Its real." he said.

"How exactly did you do that? I sensed an abnormal chakra flow just before it appeared." said Neji.

"That," said Dumbledore. "Is magic."

"So this school we'll be going to, it has magic in there too?" asked Shino.

"Youthful magicians!" yelled Lee.

"We prefer Wizards and Witches." he replied nodding.

"Excuse me, Dumbledore-san, but where is this school?" asked Hinata.

"It is located in London, England." he replied.

"I want a report from Neji every month, I will have an ANBU retrieve it." said Tsunade nodding at Neji.

"I think that is all?" asked Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Dumbledore-san, but how do we understand English?" asked Sakura.

"Ahhh." he smiled. He muttered something inaudible and a flash of yellow light was cast from his wand letting it absorb into their bodies.

"What did you do!" yelled Sasuke yet he stopped.

"You can now understand and speak in English." he said and with a poof he was gone.

"You will be taking a portkey to Hogwarts earlier than the rest of the students. Be here tomorrow at 5:00 am, sharp! Wear your full ANBU uniform and pack plenty of weapons. You will figure out the structure and layout of the building and the next day, School Starts." she smirked. "DISMISSED!" she yelled. And with a blink of an eye everyone got off to pack.


	2. Portkey Time

A/N Yes yes i know. -Sigh- ANOTHER CHAPTER? WTF?? Calm yourselves. D:

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or the clothes. -although I wish I did-

* * *

**5:00, Konoha, Hokage's Office**

"WHERE IS NARUTO?!!" Tsunade yelled.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama." whispered a cat mask.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO IN THE HOUSE!" yelled a fox mask charging in.

"BAKA! Your late." Tsunade said hitting him.

The clock had turn 5:01.

"By a minute." Naruto whispered.

"Anyway Dumbledore-san will be here in a minute and bring us the portkey." Tsunade said.

There was a loud pop and as the ninja simultaneously jumped, Dumbledore had appeared in the room.

"And who are these people, Hokage-sama?" asked Dumbledore chuckling.

The ANBU with the black tiger mask took off his mask.

"We are the ninja you meet yesterday." said Neji.

"Ahhh, well I must say your uniforms are a bit intimidating, and our staff are not aware of the way you work." Dumbledore said respectively looking at there katanas.

"Would you prefer a change in clothes?" asked Tsunade.

"If I do say so myself." he said.

"NO WAY BAA-CHAN! I HAVE WORKED HARD FOR THIS ANBU OUTFIT!" yelled Naruto.

"Just do it Naruto." said Neji who had already did a henge jutsu.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR NEJI!" yelled Kiba.

"Neji-nii-san……" worried Hinata.

"What's with the clothes, Neji-san?" asked Sakura.

"Its traditional school uniform in Japan." he said grimacing. He had on blue jeans and a black blazer on. It was open and he had on a white undershirt and he had a red tie on. His hair had turned short, brown, and really messy. He had on black Etnies.

"Wow Neji looks….." started Tenten.

'Cute!' all the girls thought except for Hinata.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Naruto. "HENGE JUTSU!"

"DO you always have to yell!?" yelled Sakura.

The smoke cleared and the girls started. He had on knee high black socks. He had on black shorts and a white shirt. He had a black tie and he had fox ears on. He had on blue Nikes.

"NARUTO! Lose the fox ears." Tsunade laughed.

With another poof he lost the fox ears.

"SHANNARO! Let's get a girl henge in here!" she yelled. "HENGE JUTSU!"

"Sakura-chan." drooled Naruto. Even Sasuke looked stunned. She had a short black skirt on and her eyes had turned pink. She had a white shirt on with a black strip on the bottom. There was a black loose bow on the front where the cuff came together. And her hair was longer and had faded pink. She had on pink Heelys with Cherry Blossoms on them.

"Come on, Hinata." said Sakura.

"Ummm okay. Henge Jutsu." she said. She had on knee high black socks. She had on a black miniskirt that had a white strip on the bottom. She had a white shirt on that had a black strip at the neck cuff. She had a very long blue tie that went down to her skirt. She had on a black necklace and blue Heelys.

"I'm not losing to a big forehead!" yelled Ino.

"PIG!" Sakura yelled.

"HENGE JUTSU!" Ino yelled. She had on a blue miniskirt. She had on a white undershirt and the sleeve's cuffs had red strips. She had on a yellow overshirt that was buttoned. There was the fire sign on the left part of the overshirt. She kept her hair out of the ponytail. There was a white flower in her hair and she was wearing White Nikes.

"Come on, Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't call me that, Dobe." he sneered. "Henge Jutsu." He had on blue jeans and a brown shirt on. He had a red sweater a little to big for him unzipped and a watch on. He had on White Etnies.

"Wow Sasuke-kun you look so untraditional!" said Sakura.

"Is that a complement or an argument?" asked Temari.

"How troublesome, Henge Jutsu." said Shikamaru. He had on a hooded sweater that was red with yellow strips. He had on brown pants and white Skechers.

"Henge Jutsu." said Shino.

"Wow so you do have eyes." said Tenten speaking aloud.

Shino was wearing black pants and a black undershirt. He had a white overshirt on. He had on a white watch and clear glasses. His hair went from up to down.

"Wow Shino-san you look like a scientist." said Dumbledore.

"A scien-what?" said Naruto.

"Youthful scientist Shino!" yelled Lee.

"Henge Jutsu." smirked Gaara. In a poof of smoke he had on blue jeans and a white shirt on. He had on a striped black and blue tie and red Etnies on. He had a watch on his left wrist and a wristband on the right.

"Now it is my youthful turn! Henge Jutsu into youthfulness." Lee yelled.

"That was a bit to much, Lee." said Tenten. Lee had on green pants with a green shirt on. He then had a green vest type thing on the outside.

"I see green!" yelled Naruto.

"Henge Jutsu." yelled Tenten. She had on a dark red miniskirt and a white undershirt. She had on a cream colored overshirt that cut part way down into a "V" shape. It cut at he neck so the undershirt's neck cuff showed and there was a loose red bow attached there. She had on pink Etnies.

"Alright! Henge Jutsu!" yelled Kiba. Kiba looked so normal. He had on brown pants. He had on a brown undershirt that had longer sleeves so it showed under his white shirt with light blue strips. He had a wristband on the left wrist and a rubber band on the right. He had a pair of headphones around his neck and was wearing a strapped backpack. And he had on white Nikes.

"Lose the gear, Kiba." Tsunade said.

With a poof he took off the headphones and the backpack.

"My turn, eh? Henge Jutsu." said Temari. She had on a black miniskirt with a white strip at the bottom. She wore a long sleeved black shirt. The neck cuff's bottom had a white strip and there was a loose black bow. She had on white Adidas.

"Ohhh, Nice shoes Temari-san." said Hinata.

"Are you looking at her outfit? ITS ALL BLACK!" yelled Kankuro.

"YOU TRANSFORM THEN!" she yelled.

"Henge Jutsu." Kankuro said. He had on brown cargo pants and a white undershirt. He wore a blue sweater over it. He wore black Nikes.

"So plain." Temari smirked.

"Chouji your left." said Lee.

"Let me finish the bag of chips." he said. Shikamaru grabbed the bag and ate it all.

"HENGE JUTSU!!" he yelled.

"No fair, his font was bigger than mine." pouted Naruto. (Because of Ino he went on a diet and looked like he did in the Chuunin Exams.) He had on blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He then put on a blue sweater but with short sleeves.

"Most appropriate for the Muggle World, however if the girls can lengthen their skirts a bit we can be on our way." Dumbledore smiled.

With a big cry of "Henge Jutsu." and a puff of smoke the girls all had arm length skirts.

"Thank you. Now what I have here is a portkey. When I count to three be sure that you are holding on VERY firmly. It will transport you to Hogsmeade and one of my staff, Professor McGonagall will pick you up and get you passed security to Hogwarts." he explained holding a kunai.

"Awesome!" said Naruto.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"How troublesome." shrugged Shikamaru.

"You owe me a bag of chips." threatened Chouji.

"Shannaro!" yelled Sakura.

"Thank you." said Neji.

"YOUTHFUL!" yelled Lee.

"Can I bring Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

"He is your pet I assume?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah my dog." he said.

"All Hogwarts students are allowed to have pets and since you are protecting it I will allow it." Dumbledore.

"…………" Everyone else.

"1," he started.

"2," The kunai began to glow blue.

"Look its blue!" yelled Naruto.

"NARUTO! GRAB IT!" yelled Sakura.

"3!" and with a flash their air circulation was cut off as they traveled at warp speed to Hogsmeade.


End file.
